1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wet wipes having improved softness. The invention particularly concerns wet wipes which include a multiple layer basesheet for improved softness and flexibility while maintaining strength and resiliency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wet wipes are well known commercial consumer products which have been available in many forms. Perhaps the most common form of wet wipes has been a stack of moistened sheets which have been packaged in a plastic container. The wet wipes have been made from a variety of materials which have been moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
Typically, such conventional wet wipes have included a single layer of a substantially homogeneous material. For example, conventional wet wipes have included an air laid web of fibers which are uniformly mixed or distributed throughout the web. The wipes have included polymeric fibers such as polyester, polyethylene and polypropylene and natural or synthetic fibers such as cellulosic fibers. Other conventional wet wipes have included a coformed web of polypropylene and cellulosic fibers wherein the fibers are uniformly mixed throughout the web.
However, the balance of physical properties, such as softness, flexibility, strength, integrity and resiliency, of wet wipes having fibers which are uniformly mixed throughout the thickness of the material has not been completely optimized. This has been particularly true for those users desiring improved softness. For example, certain fibers which may be used for wet wipes are stiffer and can provide strength and resiliency but are not as soft or flexible as other fibers. Whereas, other fibers which may be used for wet wipes are softer but may not have sufficient wet strength to withstand the forces exerted by the user. The softness of the wiping surface of the wipes is perceived to be particularly important for baby wipes which are intended to contact the soft skin of an infant. Moreover, the different types of fibers which may provide the desired properties, such as fibers for strength and fibers for softness, have been difficult to combine in a homogeneous layer due to incompatibilities with each other. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide wet wipes with improved softness and flexibility while maintaining the strength, integrity and resiliency of the wipes.